February 14th
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Tyson never would've guessed that his newest prank would have such a pleasing end. Rated M for safety


Hello again readers! Thanks to my Minion, **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari **rescuing me, I was able to get yet another one-shot finished! Hopefully I won't get hunted down for this one.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this totally random idea and pairing (I've never seen this one done before.)

* * *

February 14th

There were three days of the year the members of BBA Revolution dreaded, four if you counted a certain someone's dislike of celebrating their birthday. Halloween was one, Christmas another. But the one that filled them with the most dread was Valentine's Day. And this year one Tyson Granger had decided to pull what he believed was his best prank yet.

Breakfast passed by like any other day. Ray, the team's designated mother figure, cooked a wholesome meal to start their day and Kai wordlessly washed up afterwards then stalked off somewhere as he always did. Hiro noticed that Tyson looked ready to burst from excitement which struck him as rather odd. None of the boys liked February 14th …unless one of them got something from their secret crush.

Dead on 9am a delivery van pulled up outside. Ray always pitied the couriers dropping off things to the dojo on this day. Every year without fail they had to haul heavy sacks filled with letters and gifts sent to the boys from their van to the doorstep. One year there were about 9 bags and the poor deliveryman couldn't carry all of them. That was the last time any of them dared to ask Kai for help getting the bags inside when Tyson's two got thrown at him. He was stuck in hospital for several days afterward. Luckily Max's love mail got sent to his house. Funny. Ray seemed to recall it started after that one incident involving Kai, Tyson and two heavy bags of fan mail.

With Hiro's help all 7 bags were handed to the desired recipient. Their fans were so dedicated to sending them Valentine's cards every year that the boys now recognized their handwriting! Or in some cases the printed font if the card was ordered and sent from some online card ordering website. Ray wondered if Max, Kenny and Hilary had all opened their mail yet as he attacked the two bags that were his. The Neko-Jin only dreaded the opening of the cards as it took hours, sometimes days. Each and every one of the cards was put up somewhere around his room. Lines of string were hung along walls for extra places to put them.

Ray had been preoccupied opening his mail when an almighty bang rang out in the hallway. Wondering what was wrong, Ray poked his head out to see what was up. Hiro suddenly stormed by with a murderous look in his eyes. Before the tall bluenette could get to Tyson's door, the 3-time world champ bolted down the stairs.

"Sorry Hiro! Gotta fly!"

"Tyson Hideo Itsuki Nobuo Granger you get back here! You're not getting away with what you've done!"

Tyson must have done something REALLY bad for Hiro to use his full name. Heaving a sigh, Ray chased after the siblings knowing he'd be needed to diffuse any roughhousing that might occur. To make matters even worse, somebody you really did not want to provoke joined the chase.

"GRANGER!"

'Oh great.' Ray groaned. 'Now he's done something to annoy Kai. Never a dull moment with this lot.'

Abandoning his thoughts, Ray decided to just let Tyson fend for himself. There was no way on god's green Earth he was getting clobbered by the team's two angriest, well built males just to save one person. Returning to the pile of cards Ray unleashed a sigh of relief. Peace at last. Picking up the envelope he'd held before Tyson caused mayhem, Ray noticed it wasn't like the others. Curious, he peeled it open to reveal what was inside.

By the time Max, Kenny and Hilary arrived the dojo looked like a hurricane had passed through. There seemed to be nobody around either. Even Ray had vanished into thin air. Out back they saw a smouldering pile of what they presumed to be Kai's mail. Kenny worried that Kai had burned the rest of the team in anger until a familiar face popped down out of the tree. It was Tyson! Before leaving the confines of his safe space, the world champ looked around.

Convinced that neither Kai nor Hiro were anywhere nearby, Tyson attempted to land on his feet but instead dropped right onto his backside. Getting a good look at his friend, Max saw he was exhausted and dripping with sweat. A heavy silence hung in the air until Hilary charged forward.

"Tyson Granger you've got some nerve!"

Said teen was too tired to move, taking a punch to the skull with poise, rubbing his now sore AND throbbing head.

"Sheesh Hilary it was just a joke. Why you gotta hit me all the time?"

"Honestly Tyson you could've at least managed some flowers or a box of chocolates. Maybe then I would've forgiven you hours ago."

"Okay, okay geez. I'll keep that in mind for next year."

Max and Kenny rolled their eyes at the mini brawl unravelling in front of them, breaking it up before their teammates could seriously injure themselves or worse.

"C'mon guys." Max chimed as he kept Hilary at bay with a hand outstretched like a stop sign. "Was there really any need for that? Tyson, dude. I'm flattered, really. But um…I dunno how to break this to ya. You're not really my type. I like 'em tall and curvy."

"But I AM tall and curvy, Max! And handsome too!"

The pout crossing Tyson's face was too adorable not to be rewarded with a head pat. Max patting the very same spot Hilary had not long clobbered made Tyson wince.

"Sure you are Tyson. But the last time I checked, you weren't a girl. Oh, and I like a girl with long black hair so if you know any, send 'em my way."

Max's response only made Tyson pout more but there was no time to brood. Thundering footsteps heralded the arrival of a lifetime of pain inside the dojo.

"GET BACK HERE GRANGER!"

All heads turned to see a very angry Kai drenched from head to toe in water and wet sand. It honestly looked like he'd just crawled out the ocean. While Max would do anything to protect Tyson from anyone else he fancied to live for another few hours, wisely stepping aside.

For the next hour Tyson had to run laps around the beach until he threw up. After that he was buried in the sand for a further half hour while Dranzer and Metal Driger spun circles around his head. By 4pm Kai and Hiro had the world champ begging for forgiveness. They discussed between themselves for a good 20 minutes and just left Tyson buried at the beach. It was only thanks to some passing children he was able to escape.

Arriving home Tyson trudged up the stairs, hoping to at least have a hot shower before supper. One raven haired teammate was just tossing a stir fry in his favourite wok when a shriek of agony echoed from upstairs. At the table Ray saw Kai grinning behind his large mug, Hiro too. He mentally reminded himself never to annoy both of them at once, lest the same torture befall him.

Supper passed by without incident. Tyson glared at his brother and best friend/rival hatefully from across the table. Not even dessert could distract him which was a first. In no mood for company afterward, Tyson retreated to his room where he found a card propped up on his bedside table. The card within instructed him to meet the sender at the park at 8pm.

Just to be safe, Tyson tucked Dragoon safely into his pocket. For all he knew the card was calling him into a trap. It was risky going alone. But on the other hand the sender could be a really pretty girl looking for a night of passion with him. Tyson shook his head to rid his mind of the thought.

Stepping into the park five minutes before 8pm, Tyson looked around the immediate area. All he could see was darkness illuminated by street lights. Up above, stars twinkled on a cloudless canvass, the moon a waning crescent. Tyson was so absorbed in looking at the sky he failed to hear footsteps approaching.

"So you got my message, then?"

Tyson tried to hide the fact the voice scared him to death, swearing he recognized it from somewhere. Turning around with painful slowness he saw who had summoned him. Rather than a girl he knew or some random fan, Tyson faced none other than Ray. He looked different, dressed in a fine red silk shirt and a white version of his usual black pants with matching pumps. The wrap binding Ray's hair was yellow and his bandana red decorated with white flowers.

"Ray? What do you mean? That card wasn't really from you, was it?"

Questioned teen's cheeks burned red and he suddenly looked incredibly nervous. This wasn't the Ray Tyson had grown to respect and it honestly scared him seeing the usually confident boy struck down by nerves. Had his little prank backfired?

"If this is your idea of a joke Ray, I'm not laughing. I get it, really I do. You guys just can't take a prank. I'm going home."

All at once Ray's heart shattered, head held low as Tyson walked by. Why was it he could never speak his mind when it came love? For someone respected for their confidence it was embarrassing to be unable to put his feelings into words. Hoping it might stop Tyson from walking away, Ray swallowed his nerves and spoke up.

"I liked it, actually. That card you sent me. Though it would've been nice if you'd signed it yourself. Maybe it was foolish of me to think that finally, after all these years; you felt the same way I do."

Tyson stopped walking, his face pale. Had Ray just confessed to having feelings for him? Was that why he'd dressed up so fancy? Because what had been intended as a joke was taken seriously? Turning around, Tyson saw that Ray hadn't moved an inch. Looking at his friend of five years from behind caused something to swell inside the naïve champion. It didn't feel like pity. This was something he hadn't truly felt for a long time. He wanted to say something but no words would form, understanding how Ray must've felt all those years.

"I know you can be real dense sometimes Tyson. But surely you noticed one specific gift on this day for the last few years was unlike all the others. It always came in a blue envelope with a little paw print in the bottom right."

If possible Tyson went even paler. He did recall a blue envelope with a little cat paw stamp in the bottom right corner. Ray's keen ears picked up the sound of Tyson's heart beating faster as he seemed to be putting the pieces together.

"This card not only came in the same colour envelope every year, but also with the same box of chocolates. One that you like above all others. Yet you can never find it in the shops. Why do you suppose that is, Tyson?"

Silence. That's all Ray heard when he paused to catch his breath.

"Since your tongue is failing you, I'll tell you why. Because every chocolate in that box was crafted by hand mere days before you received it."

Ray turned around and took a step forward, his golden eyes gleaming in the dim light. Gone was his sudden nervousness. He couldn't back down now, he'd already said too much. Ray was unable to tell if Tyson was horrified or surprised to find one of his dedicated fans was actually a teammate trying to confess their feelings for him. Would Tyson run if he pushed that little bit harder? Only one way to find out.

"The card itself was never the same every year. That was handmade too. But the words inside never changed much. So I'll ask again, Tyson. As myself this time, not the kitten as portrayed for the last four years. Will you be my unwavering champion? My pillar of strength when I need it most?"

Tyson was seriously kicking himself for being so blind. First off for not recognising Ray's handwriting or the familiar flair of his home-style cooking tasted within each chocolate box. Thinking back, Tyson recalled seeing a hopeful glint in Ray's eyes on this day every year since they became friends. Why had he not seen it sooner? Feeling his legs about to give way, Tyson stumbled over to the nearest bench.

Ray sprang forward as Tyson began to fall, catching him with familiar grace. His ears twitched to a barely audible thank you being whispered. Being so close to the man his heart craved sent Ray into overdrive and he acted without even thinking of the consequences. Brown eyes blinked, trying to clear the hazy fog of confusion that had risen.

Was he dreaming? Yes that must be it. This was just a dream. The Ray he knew was straighter than an arrow with plans to go home and marry the girl he'd grown up with. But if this was a dream, why did the kiss feel so real? Tyson pinched his hand but nothing changed. He was still on a bench in the park at night with Ray kissing him tenderly. The Asian teen feared how Tyson would react when they parted.

"Ray, don't freak out, but I need you to hit me."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me. You'll feel better and I'll finally know if all this is a dream."

Insulted that Tyson would even think he'd dreamt up everything that had happened riled the Neko-Jin enough to grant Tyson's request, the palm of his hand audibly striking The Champ's cheek. And he wasn't wrong. Ray did feel a little better having given Tyson a good smack. Tyson however was wishing he hadn't asked to be clobbered.

"Ok Ray. Ow. I know I asked you to hit me but blooming heck dude."

"You needed convincing. Has it worked?"

Tyson nodded meekly, nursing his now swollen cheek in one hand. Even his teeth were throbbing! Once his head was no longer pounding like an abused drum everything was crystal clear to Tyson. He hadn't dreamed up this whole ordeal. Ray was still here, waiting surprisingly patiently. Under the scrutiny of beautiful gold eyes, Tyson spoke his reply that would either ruin a long standing friendship or become something much more beautiful.

"Ray I…I don't know what you expect me to say dude. An apology at this point would just be null and void. But I guess…now that you've taken the first step I've been terrified to make all this time…I can stop hiding how I truly feel. I'm not very good at this kinda thing but you probably already knew that. The truth is, Ray, I do feel the same way. And I have since we won that first championship together. If possible…I would love it if you were by my side for the next one and all others to come. I will be your champion Ray. But only if you promise to be the proud and loyal tiger I rely on to watch my back and build me up when times are hard."

There was a brief pause, Tyson's cheeks turning bright red.

"And um…you look good. To die for even. You should wear red more often. It really compliments your skin tone."

Ray's heart reached for the heavens when Tyson took his hand and kissed him. He leaned in closer, savouring every second of intimacy. A sudden burst of cinnamon assailed Ray's nose and it came from Tyson. Just the scent of it was enough to drive Ray crazy. It took Tyson every ounce of strength he had to push his crazed teammate back.

"Calm down buddy. Deep breaths. In through the nose out through the m…"

Ray did use his mouth, but not to breathe. Instead he smothered the bluenette champion with a fiercer kiss and pinned him to the bench. A hot tongue darted over cold skin, trying to find where that heavenly smell was coming from, hands pawing almost desperately at Tyson's jacket. Eventually Ray calmed down, pulling away with a sheepish look on his face.

"S-Sorry Tyson. Cinnamon to me is like what catnip is to a cat. That's why I try to avoid cooking with it where possible."

"Don't sweat it dude. I guess this means we're seeing each other now then huh? I mean, we don't have to if you think it's too soon."

Ray chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on Tyson's lips.

"You're so adorable when you're nervous Tyson. But yes, I will be your guardian tiger. We should go before it gets too cold."

Tyson didn't argue, grabbing Ray by the waist as they set off down the streets making him blush. The world champ was confused however when they arrived at a motel instead of the dojo. A single silver key dangled from a heart shaped key ring between Ray's fingers, telling the slightly shorter bluenette exactly where they were.

The door before them was emblazoned with a large number 1 coloured gold. Of course Ray had booked a room with Tyson's favourite number on it. Stepping inside, Tyson froze stiff. Just as he suspected and kind of feared, they were at a love motel. What manner of warped erotica did Ray have planned? Seeing the cogs of terror turning on Tyson's face made Ray chuckle, pulling him further inside to close the door.

"Calm down, Tyson. Get too worked up and you might just be disappointed."

"So um…why are we here, exactly?"

Ray really hated just how dense Tyson could be sometimes, tackling him to the bed while playfully nipping at his neck. Silken sheets writhed like a stormy sea when the young adults landed on them causing Tyson to panic for a moment until he realised it was just a water bed.

"Honestly Tyson. You're so dense it's adorable. We don't want the others finding out about us right away. Now be a good boy and warm the bed while I get ready. Oh, and it would be good idea to take your clothes off. Unless you'd rather cook like a thanks giving turkey."

Tyson was given no chance to argue as his raven haired lover vanished through a heart shaped door and locked it behind him. Taking a moment to look around, he saw several shallow bowls at the foot of the bed filled with little square packets.

The distant memory of sex ed classes came to mind, coaxing a dark blush to rise on tanned cheeks. Tyson wondered if he was truly ready to go that far so soon. On one hand he did want to share a more serious intimacy with Ray but on the other didn't feel ready yet.

Tyson hurriedly ripped off his coat, shirt and pants when he heard the bathroom door unlock and clambered clumsily under the sheets. He felt horribly exposed all of a sudden. It wasn't like being at the beach or a water park. No matter how hard he tried, Tyson couldn't fight the fear growing in his breast. Fear that Ray might find him unattractive with nothing on.

Coming out of his jumbled thoughts, a lump of air hitched in his dry throat. There in the doorway stood Ray, his hair hanging loosely behind him. Trailing his brown eyes lower, Tyson noticed that the Asian male had also stripped down; wearing something he'd never seen on a man before. Upon Ray's cheeks was a much darker blush, confirming without words that he was indeed wearing a thong. A very cute one too.

A surge of cold air caused Tyson to curl his toes and assume a partial foetal position. He'd been so absorbed drinking in every finely chiselled muscle on Ray's body that the Neko-Jin was able to approach the bed unnoticed and rip the warm sheets away. Being mindful of the mattress not being solid, Ray sat beside Tyson and replaced the covers.

"We don't have to go all the way if it makes you uncomfortable, Tyson."

The words were barely louder than a whisper in Tyson's ear so he rolled over, tugging Ray closer to him as he did so. They spent what felt like an eternity just hugging and sharing short but passionate kisses. Hands took advantage of the freedom given to glide over soft skin, touching places they'd never been before. In reality it hadn't been much more than 10 minutes. Within that time Tyson had come to a decision, sneaking a hand behind Ray's silken thong to grab one thing in particular.

Slender yet toned arms curled desperately around a stout neck. Gold eyes were closed tightly but not in pain. Every rub brought Ray closer to heaven, his back arching further upward alongside his racing heart. Just as suddenly as the ascension began, so did the crash back down to Earth. Teasing brown eyes met with scolding gold, only separated by a chaste kiss.

"That was mean, Tyson." Ray whined, nuzzling his burning face into the crook of Tyson's neck, breathing in the scent of him.

To repay Tyson for his cruelty, Ray did the same thing to him, thus starting something of a rubbing war until the bluenette could take the teasing no more. He HAD to have the beautiful raven haired boy under him, hastily casting the last article of their clothing aside. Alluring gold eyes gave Tyson a look that told him Ray was willing to go further.

It all passed like a hazy blur to the oriental teen. One moment there was pain, followed quickly by immeasurable delight and ended with the room spinning. And again and again until the violent swaying of the water underneath began to cause a nauseous feeling. Once their stomachs settled, it was the bluenette's turn to be taken on the ride of his life.

Tyson laid awake in the dark despite his tiredness, going over in his head what just transpired. Somehow it didn't feel real and he thought for a fleeting moment being in the room with Ray was nothing but a wild wet dream. But looking to side disproved all notions of the love they shared being make-believe.

Raven hair was splayed untidily across the bed and floor, dark eyelashes resting softly against scarlet red cheeks. Rolling over with care not to wake his adorable partner in crime, Tyson placed a careful loving kiss upon his reddened lips. Sitting back, he wondered what Kai and Hiro might think when they found him and Ray missing in the morning. Pushing those thoughts to one side, Tyson pulled Ray close just to get one last whiff of his sweet musk, nuzzling his nose into messy black tresses gently.

"Sleep tight my little tiger. I promise to love you forever more, kitten."

Ray mumbled something incoherent in his slumber, grasping almost desperately at Tyson's neck, not wanting to be far from him until a new day broke.

* * *

My, my Ray. What a kinky boy you are *wink*.

**Ray: ***Blushes madly* W-What have you done to me?! W-Why?!

Why? Because I can and have! Now be a good boy and run along. I'm sure Tyson is eager to see you again.

And with that my dear readers, is the end to another spur of the moment one-shot. I kinda planned to have a certain other team show up at the end a day or two later but that would've dragged this out longer than necessary.

Until next time folks, I'd better make myself scarce. Ray looks ready to murder me. MINION! HELP ME!


End file.
